


Kissing on the Apokolips

by nightwingingit



Series: TimKon Pre52 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Followed the storyline of the young justice comics, Kissing, M/M, but also made it TimKon slash for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: "I know beyond question that I’m going to die.  I’m not afraid of it.  Well… maybe a little… I just wish I had the chance to talk with Kon one more time.”Tim’s last thoughts before blacking out were of regret because the last time he’d seen Kon he’d been fighting with him…“I want to see him…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the comic panels to read the fic but I recommend you do because a lot of the conversation is taken straight out of the comics.
> 
> All of the clips are on the same page!

[Clips from Young Justice (1998) #36](http://night-fiction.tumblr.com/post/159534418796/timkon-pages-1)

 

“I know they say ‘war is hell' but I don’t think it was ever intended **_this_ ** literally.  For every ten we take down twenty take their place.  I’ve never seen **_anything_ ** like this.  

 

I think about Superboy forcing us away from our duty in order to follow his heart.  I’m **_furious_ ** with his singlemindedness of purpose.  At the same time, I envy him, his **_pureness_ ** of spirit.  I live in a world of grays, but to him it's black and white, right and wrong.

 

I know beyond question that I’m going to die.  I’m **_not_ ** afraid of it.  Well… maybe a **_little_ ** … I just wish I had the chance to talk with Kon one more time.”

 

Tim’s last thoughts before blacking out were of regret, because the last time he’d seen Kon he’d been fighting with him…

 

“I want to see him…”

\----

[Clip from Young Justice (1998) #37](http://night-fiction.tumblr.com/post/159534418796/timkon-pages-1)

 

Tim awakens from the induced virtual reality raging!  How could they!  How could they kill Conner!  Not Conner!  

 

Tim had vowed to kill her.  Kill.  That word lingered in the air around him,  It had been the closest he’d ever come to wanting to kill anyone.  Later when he would look back at this moment it would scared him but right now its too much.  The loss of Conner is too much and he’s emotionally compromised and just... How **_dare_ ** she kill Conner?!

 

Even if it hadn’t been real it had _**felt**_ real.

 

For what a pain Conner was… Tim didn’t want to be without him.  What would he do if Conner was gone?  

 

Everything happened so fast.  They'd been set free and Conner had tried attacking but was struck to the floor in an instant.  Tim picked Conner up from where he lay injured.  

 

Offense wasn’t an option right now, they had to escape.  They all have to get out of there.  And no matter how hard headed he would be about it Tim will not ever leave Conner behind.  

 

Conner allows himself to be supported by Tim, nursing his side, “Ouch, ahh man!  We have to fight! We-”

 

Tim’s heart beats in his ear loud and hard.  So much destruction around them, so much chaos, and so much at risks, **_all_ ** of their lives are at risk.  Can’t Conner see that fighting is not the priority?  Saving everyone’s lives is, saving his is.  

 

He angrily turns to Conner, god stupid Conner, and instead of saying anything he leans over and kisses him.  

 

It's fast, hard, their lips are both chapped as hell because Apokolips is hot and dry as literal hell.  They’re both sweating profusely, out of breath, and out of their minds filled with adrenaline right now but the kiss gets Conner to shut up, shut up and focus on him.

 

“Conner, we’re leaving.” Tim states and for once Conner is silent as he follows Tim’s orders and they all get back to their ship.

 

In all of the chaos it doesn’t seem like anyone saw them.  

 

They don’t talk about it all the way home.  

 

They don’t talk about it period.  

 

Kon’s not asking even though he looks what Tim describes as almost nervous, almost excited, and completely unsure whenever he’s around Tim now.  Tim doesn’t want him to ask about it either because he doesn’t even know what that was himself.

 

The last time they’d spoken properly they’d been fighting.  Then Tim had seen… seen a vision of Conner getting killed and now… now he’d kissed him.  Kon must be so confused because Tim himself definitely was.

 

And as reality returned to Tim and that virtual reality in which Conner had been killed started to fade, the more Tim sank into himself because the last time they’d actually had words Conner had been mean, damning, Conner hadn’t **_trusted_ ** him and it **_hurt_ **.  It especially hurt now more than ever because he knows now that no matter what Kon said to him, even if Conner was cursing him out in his last living moments, Tim still cared about him, his long time friend, partner-in-arms, straightforward superpowered lughead.  

 

He **_loved_ ** him until the very end.

 

\---

 

[Clips from Young Justice (1998) #38](http://night-fiction.tumblr.com/post/159534418796/timkon-pages-1)

 

Superboy perched on the light of the Statue of Liberty as Supergirl flew up to him.  She’d asked him what’s wrong.

 

“I was just thinkin’ about what went down on Apokolips during the war.  Robin and I, well… we had words.”

 

“I take it they weren’t all nice ones.”

 

“I said I didn’t **_trust_ ** him.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“ **_And_ ** ignored his orders.”

 

“Double ouch.”

 

“And implied he might be collecting **_files_ ** on us, like Batman with the J.L.A.”

 

“Mortal wound there, kid.”

 

“Screwed up big time didn’t I?”

\---

Supergirl was different than the last time Conner had seen her but she was a comfort and a shoulder to lean on.  Family.

 

“Some of the deepest wounds are the ones you can’t see.”

 

Superboy sighed and looked out to the ocean, “You got **_that_ ** right.”

\---

Kara had told Conner to apologize even though he didn't think he was wrong.  Kon laughed at that but... of course it was the only thing that had to be done at the very least... he was just avoiding it.  His pride had carried him this far in life... but... for Tim maybe, just maybe, he could do it. 

 

“No one ever said the ‘S’ stood for ‘Sane’.  If nothing else, you can always say, ‘No matter what else… I cherish what we have, and I’m sorry if I hurt you.’  Now if you’ll excuse me… I have an old enemy-- who might yet be a friend-- that I have to find.  You’ll get it sorted out, kid.  I have **_every_ ** confidence in you.”

 

Conner watched her fly away as he replied, “That makes **_one_ ** of us.”

\---

 

Conner was extremely nervous and so had tried the line Kara had told him to say on Cassie first and it had worked.  She’d hugged him, it’d made her happy.  He just hoped it worked on Rob.

 

“Rob?” Conner knocked on Tim’s door later that night.  Young Justice was a weekend thing for them and they usually didn’t stay in their rooms at night even though they were all given one.  They usually fell asleep on the couch together with pizza and chips splayed out.

 

A slumber party every weekend kind of thing.  

 

Even though there was no answer Conner let himself in anyways.  The lights were out and there was a Tim sized lump in the bed covered by the comforter.  

 

“Um…”  Conner closed the door behind him and went to sit on the bed next to him.  Although he couldn’t see him he knew it was Tim and not a lump of pillows because he could hear his heartbeat, “Hey kid, I uh… thought I should check in on you?”

 

Tim didn’t answer, didn't even move in acknowledgement of him.

 

“I know you’re awake.  You never sleep ever before 12 pm Rob.  Actually I always fall asleep before you!” Conner crossed his arms and frowned at the uncooperative boy, “Stop faking and get up!”

 

Tim finally sat up, a frown on his own face and of course a mask as well.  His hair wasn't even bed ridden and he still wore his Robin uniform so he obviously wasn't sleeping.

 

Kon reminded himself that wasn't the thing to focus on.  Apologizing was.

 

“Rob!  Uhh…” Now that Conner sees he’s up he doesn’t really know how to respond.  

 

God he sucked at this!

 

“What is it Superboy?” he asks and although Kon knows Rob can’t possibly be tired because of the hour he does sound tired, worn out, and just done.  It stings his heart, making his eyebrows crinkle and he scoots closer because he subconsciously wants to take care of him.

 

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.” Conner started rubbing his neck and looking down.

 

Tim blinks in what must be surprise from a member of the bat family.  Conner wills up his courage and humility to say the rest because… because Rob was worth it.

 

“No matter what else… I cherish what we have, and I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Conner looked up from his lowered gaze to see his reaction.

 

Conner thinks he sees a sad expression cross his face for just a moment before a subdued smile and a small laugh follows.  He doesn’t really know how to interpret that expression but Rob was smiling and he’d laughed which had to be good signs.

 

It was like Conner mentally took a breath and the tension in his own body melted away.  He could salvage this.  Salvage them.  

 

“I can’t believe I’ve lived to see the day in which Superboy apologizes to me.  Am I really awake?” Robin teases and Conner lightly punches his arm and laughs along.

 

“Shut up.  Bart’s watching the new Star Wars movie right now.  Being the nerd you are you’ve probably seen it but you should watch it with us anyways.  You know Bart is even more of a pain when you’re not there.”  That was definitely the only reason he wanted Rob there.

 

Tim shrugged and shook his head, “Obviously I have to.  You guys would probably skip through all the good parts if I wasn’t there.”

  
“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Are you guys interested? Is there a better way I could format this? I've been thinking about this a lot and this seems like the best way.


End file.
